Besé a mi capitán
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Kuroko se ha reencontrado con el que una vez fue su capitán pero en el nuevo equipo que están formando para el Mundial, sus sentimientos le traicionan besando a su capitán. ¿Cómo se tomará el controlador Akashi este acto de insubordinación? Pareja: Akashi-Kuroko (One-shot)


**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Nervios era lo único que sentía en este momento. No podía dejar de mirar el techo blanco de mi oscura habitación, era muy tarde, por la ventana veía las estrellas y la luna que daba algo de luz a esta penumbra, pero yo no podía dejar de mirar al techo y mover mi pierna con nerviosismo. Me habían ofrecido participar en el mundial de baloncesto, iba a irme con mis antiguos compañeros y sé que Akashi como capitán tuvo que mover muchos hilos para que accediesen a incorporarme a mí.

Había elegido a la generación de los milagros, a Kagami y a alguno más de los otros equipos e incluso del nuestro para formar parte de un evento de tanta importancia. Akashi había ayudado en la selección de los jugadores personalmente, yo aún no había podido hablar con él.

Nunca me había considerado un buen jugador y mucho menos alguien imprescindible, esos eran Akashi, Aomine o incluso Kise… ellos eran de los mejores jugadores que había ahora mismo pero… ¿Yo? yo sólo daba pases, no es que fuera algo que llamase la atención o algo sumamente necesario, ellos mismos podían darse los pases. La primera vez que jugué con la generación de los milagros… el entrenador no veía ninguna cualidad en mí, fue Akashi quien se percató de mi presencia y me ayudó a mejorar, él era el único que creyó en mí y después… mis compañeros de equipo, la generación de los milagros.

No sé si yo estaría a la altura de las expectativas que Akashi había depositado en mí. Yo sólo era un jugador fantasma que daba pases, nada más ¿Qué podía aportar a este equipo de grandes jugadores? Me giré hacia la ventana y miré el cielo estrellado. El reloj marcaban las cuatro de la madrugada y a las ocho tenía que estar cogiendo el autobús junto a mi equipo, no había forma de dormirme por los nervios y eso que yo jamás había sido una persona nerviosa o al menos… intentaba no aparentarlo.

Conseguí dormirme casi a las seis de la madrugada y cuando el despertador sonó a las siete, no podía abrir los ojos por el cansancio. Me levanté como pude y me duché vistiéndome para ir al autobús. Al llegar, todos estaban allí y me miraron sorprendidos pero mis ojos se fijaron en Akashi, era gracias a él que yo estuviera aquí.

\- Buenos días Kurokochii – me llamó Kise y me acerqué hacia ellos.

\- Buenos días – les dije con seriedad.

\- Tienes mala cara ¿No has dormido bien? – preguntó Kise aún preocupado.

\- No muy bien – le respondí.

Colocamos las bolsas en el maletero del autobús y subimos a él para irnos. Akashi se sentó justo delante de mí colocándose los cascos de música. Al final no quise molestarle y me senté con Kagami que miraba con cierta tensión y rivalidad hacia Aomine que se había tumbado en los últimos asientos para intentar dormir un rato.

\- ¿Nervioso? – escuché que me preguntaba Kagami.

\- Un poco, es un Mundial.

\- Tú nunca has estado nervioso.

\- No quiero defraudar a Akashi – le dije mirando hacia ese pelirrojo con los cascos en sus oídos – se ha jugado mucho por mí para meterme en el equipo.

\- Eres bueno Tetsu – me dijo Kagami – y él lo sabe, por eso te ha incluido en el equipo.

No contesté, miré por la ventanilla y me coloqué los cascos de música. Me dormí el resto del camino hasta que Kagami me despertó al llegar, era tarde, podía ver la oscuridad. Al bajar del autobús me di cuenta que un coche paraba cerca del autobús y de él bajaba el padre de Akashi, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo aquí pero no le quise dar mucha importancia.

En la recepción del hotel nos dieron las llaves de las habitaciones, a mí me tocó compartir habitación con Kagami mientras Akasi se quedaba junto a Aomine. Esos dos con su fuerte carácter eran capaces de destrozar toda la habitación aunque Aomine seguramente se tiraría en la cama y haría el vago.

Esa noche tampoco dormí muy bien pero fue mi culpa y es que con la siesta que me había tomado en el autobús, ahora no había forma de conciliar el sueño, aunque Kagami se durmió enseguida. Al no poder dormir me marché de la habitación bajando a buscar una máquina expendedora para comprar algún refresco. En el pasillo me crucé con el padre de Akashi hablando sobre algún negocio y comentando que ahora mismo se encontraba de viaje por el mundial que jugaría su hijo. Él siempre tuvo muchas expectativas de Akashi. Quería que ganase y no se conformaría con otro resultado. Debía ser difícil ser su hijo.

\- Kuroko – me llamó en cuanto colgó y vio que me marchaba por el pasillo – hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

\- Ya, bastante – le dije serio.

\- ¿Vas a jugar también? Deberías de dormir para estar en plena forma para los entrenamientos, necesitaremos a todos los jugadores en forma. No querrás que el equipo pierda por tu bajo nivel de forma.

\- Discúlpeme pero tengo que retirarme – le dije marchándome.

Yo era más consciente que nadie de mi bajo nivel de forma física, pero no me hacía gracia que me achacaran a mí las culpas de todo. Llegué hasta la máquina expendedora, cogí el refresco y volví a la habitación haciendo caso omiso al padre de Akashi.

Me lo tomé en la habitación escuchando a Kagami roncar, era imposible dormir con él pero sonreí al verle moverse y destaparse por el calor que hacía. Yo no dije nada, me dediqué a estar en la cama sentado mirando el oscuro cielo mientras bebía mi refresco y trataba de que el sueño me entrase. No hubo manera y a las siete me vestí con la ropa del equipo y me fui a la cancha de baloncesto.

Fui el primero en llegar y practiqué yo solo un rato hasta que todos empezaron a llegar. El padre de Akashi estaba también allí en las gradas sentado con su teléfono móvil sin parar de hablar con sus clientes y sin prestarnos atención. Miré a Akashi que parecía disgustado de que su padre estuviera aquí pasando de nosotros, no hacía bien a nadie y menos a él, pero no dije nada, era un sufrimiento que sólo Akashi podía llevar por dentro. No había forma de aliviarle, o eso creía yo.

Jugué bastante mal y lo sé, fue un entrenamiento espantoso y era mi culpa por haber dormido mal, pese a ello, tanto Akashi como Kagami, Aomine y Kise trataron de animarme diciendo que no pasaba nada, que siguiera intentándolo, pero por más que lo intentaba, hoy no me salían los pases perfectos, estaba desconcentrado con el ruido del padre de Akashi en las gradas y agotado de no haber dormido.

Noté como algo me golpeaba en el brazo y me quejé de inmediato cogiéndome donde había sentido el golpe. Tras aquello los gritos del padre de Akashi me hicieron desviar la mirada desde su móvil roto cerca de mí hacia él. ¡Me había lanzado su telefono para llamar mi atención! Este hombre estaba mal de la cabeza, podía haber hecho mucho daño.

\- ¿Y tú vas a jugar en el mundial? – me gritó – no estás acertando ni un maldito pase, más te valdría quedarte en tu casa si no vas a dar el cien por cien de ti. Esto no es un juego chico, ya deberías de saberlo, aquí se viene a ganar.

No sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle, en parte tenía razón que no estaba en plena forma pero esto para mí era un deporte, tenía que ser divertido y ahora mismo no lo era, sentía la presión sobre mí, sentía lo que Akashi parecía cada vez que salía al campo. Estuve a punto de derrumbarme a llorar pero la voz de Akashi me lo impidió.

\- Lárgate del campo, ahora – le gritó a su padre.

\- Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes a mí.

\- Él no, pero yo sí – dijo el entrenador – fuera del pabellón. Akashi ve si quieres hablar con él. Tienes permiso para ausentarte.

Akashi se marchó de allí para hablar con su padre y no volví a verle en todo el entrenamiento hasta que fui al vestuario. Me dejaron salir antes debido a mi bajo estado de ánimo. El entrenador me mandó descansar y ya mañana una vez recuperado practicaría más con mi equipo. Cuando llegué al vestuario, el padre de Akashi le estaba gritando y echando la culpa por haberme incluido a mí en el equipo, quizá tenía razón y yo no merecía la pena pero Akashi se puso firme comentándole que me necesitaban y eso en parte me hizo feliz.

Sentí algo, un golpe sordo y supe que le había pegado un bofetón a su hijo por haberse sublevado contra su padre, me sentí culpable de ello, le había pegado por mi culpa. Akashi era un gran chico pero que siempre había sido sometido por su padre a las grandes expectativas, debía ser siempre el mejor en todo y su padre jamás aceptaría que no fuera el mejor en algo. La presión que tenía Akashi sobre sus hombros no se la deseaba a nadie.

Su padre se marchó de allí y yo me quedé tras la taquilla cuando escuché como los pasos se acercaban hacia mí, era Akashi. Me miró sorprendido de verme aquí cogiéndome el dolorido brazo aún.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Tetsu? – me preguntó.

\- El entrenador… me ha mandado que descanse.

\- Déjame ver el brazo – me comentó sentándome en el banco y mirando el moratón que estaba saliendo. Me quejé por el dolor cuando lo tocó – lo siento mucho, mi padre… se ha pasado.

\- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Lamento que siempre sea así contigo – le dije.

\- ¿Así de duro? – me preguntó sonriendo levemente – supongo que no es capaz de aceptar que no sea el mejor en todo. Siempre tengo que ser el hijo perfecto, estoy un poco cansado de hacer todo bien, de ser perfecto.

\- A mí me gusta como eres, aunque no seas perfecto en todo – le dije sonriendo levemente.

Akashi me vendó el brazo y yo sólo podía ver su cabello rojizo, esos ojos de mirada profunda absortos en el vendaje de mi brazo, esos seductores labios que tenía y cuando levantó el rostro para comentarme que ya estaba, no lo resistí más y quise aliviar su presión, quise llevarme parte de su miedo, me lancé a besarle motivado por el deseo que sentía por él desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Él siempre había confiado en mí y había conseguido robarme el corazón.

Se quedó sorprendido y cuando me separé me sonrojé a más no poder ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? me había dejado llevar y sabía que él no sentía nada por mí, que su padre era demasiado estricto y jamás le dejaría estar con un hombre, que ya no sería perfecto. Me entró el pánico y salí corriendo de allí disculpándome. Escuché a Akashi pedirme que me detuviera pero no lo hice hasta que llegué a la habitación del hotel donde nos hospedábamos.

Había sido un simple error, pero un error que me perseguiría el resto de mi vida, estaba en su equipo, era parte de ese equipo y ahora todo sería muy incómodo entre nosotros. Teníamos que jugar juntos y yo no podía ni mirarle en este momento, no podía hacerlo, quizá lo mejor era irme del equipo antes de complicarles más las cosas, yo sólo era un desastre.

Estaba ya recogiendo las cosas y metiéndolas en la maleta cuando sonó la puerta de mi habitación. Me tensé y creí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, seguro que era Akashi para que le diera una explicación pero no la tenía, me había salido besarle, le había querido desde hacía mucho tiempo, le deseaba y no había podido aguantar más al estar cerca suyo, no soportaba cómo le trataba su padre y yo sólo quería ser su apoyo, su punto de anclaje para animarle y evitar que cayera en la desesperación por no poder complacer los objetivos de su obsesivo padre.

\- Tetsu, ábreme la puerta, sé que estás ahí – me dijo tocando aún con los nudillos en la puerta.

Pensé si debía abrirle o no, al final con cierto temblor en mis manos decidí abrir. Llegué al a puerta y las piernas me temblaban pero estaba dispuesto a afrontar todo lo que tuviera que decirme, seguro que estaba muy enfadado conmigo, él me había dado la oportunidad de estar aquí y yo la había desperdiciado. Abrí la puerta de golpe intentando disculparme.

\- Lo sien… - no acabé de decir la frase cuando sus labios rozaron los míos y su cuerpo me empujó hacia dentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.

No me dio tiempo a nada, jamás había visto a Akashi venir tan fogoso como lo estaba en este preciso momento. Sus manos sin dilación fueron hasta el borde de mi camiseta y la levantaron consiguiendo quitármela en un momento mientras me empujaba hacia la cama. Mis rodillas chocaron contra la cama y caí en ella sintiendo como el cuerpo de Akashi caía sobre el mío volviendo a unir sus labios a los míos.

\- ¿Akashi? – pregunté cuando conseguí liberarme de sus labios y él se detuvo un segundo – lo siento, yo no quería besarte, tienes el derecho de estar enfadado…

\- ¿No querías besarme? – preguntó confuso – oh… lo siento entonces, creí que…

\- ¿Creíste?

\- Creí por un momento que me deseabas y yo… llevo mucho tiempo deseándote Tetsu, pero nunca he tenido el valor de decirte nada, mi padre siempre ha estado muy encima de mí obligándome a hacer lo que él quiere, no me dejaba salir con chicos, de hecho no me deja, pero tú… siempre te he deseado, desde el primer día que te vi. Lamento la confusión – dijo tratando de levantarse pero yo cogí el cuello de su camiseta y lo empujé de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo.

\- Te deseo – le dije – te he deseado desde hace demasiado tiempo Akashi. Cuando te vi con tu padre… cuando vi como te pegó… yo quiero ser tu apoyo, esa persona en la que sostenerte para levantarte cuando te haga falta. Sé que tu padre no es fácil y sé que no le caigo bien pero… no me importa, te amo y quiero estar contigo. Estoy dispuesto a luchar contra viento y marea mientras estés a mi lado, mientras me permitas estar contigo.

Akashi me besó con fogosidad de nuevo y cerré los ojos dejando que metiera su lengua para explorar mi boca por completo. Sus manos acariciaron mi torso por completo, no dejaron ni un centímetro libre por recorrer. Yo estaba algo más dudoso, Akashi siempre había sido un gran capitán, imponía respeto y era muy autoritario, quizá era esa faceta suya una de las que más me atraía de él.

\- Tú padre no nos permitirá estar juntos – le dije susurrando.

\- Me da igual lo que él diga – me dijo – yo quiero estar contigo y esta es mi vida, tendrá que aceptarlo.

\- Se enfadará.

\- No dejaré que lo pague contigo. Te quiero a ti y es suficiente para mí saber que estarás a mi lado.

\- Estaré a tu lado – le dije.

Moví mis manos hasta su cabello y lo cogí con fuerza cuando hundió su cabeza en mi pecho lamiendo mis pezones. Gemí levemente cuando sus manos bajaron mi pantalón de baloncesto dejando mi miembro al descubierto. No era de las personas que solían demostrar sus emociones, pero Akashi siempre conseguía lo que quería de la gente.

Metió sus dedos en mi boca obligándome a lubricarlos y los lamí con toda la sensualidad que pude sacar. Jamás había imaginado que podía estar así con Akashi, le había deseado tanto pero no imaginé poder tenerle para mí. Introdujo sus dedos en mí y me lubricó todo lo que pudo preparándome para entrar. Le vi posicionarse mejor para entrar y lo hizo con mucho cuidado. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al fondo y se movió con mucha delicadeza en mi interior. Gemí sintiendo el mayor placer que había sentido jamás. Aún me preocupaba el hecho de su padre, era tan estricto pero también sabía que haría lo que fuera por él.

Su mano tocaba mi miembro masajeándolo hasta que me corrí entre nuestros abdómenes con un gran jadeo. Akashi no tardó tampoco en correrse en mi interior y nos quedamos ambos abrazados durante un rato. Me dormí enseguida y es que estaba muy cansado desde hacía unos días. Se quedó a dormir conmigo y creo que cuando vino Kagami a dormir, Akashi le comentó que se fuera a dormir a la habitación con Aomine y supe en aquel momento, que los demás se enterarían pronto que me acostaba con nuestro capitán, pero a él le daba igual que lo supieran y a mí también me daba un poco igual. Su padre sería otro problema pero despertarme junto a él, entrenar a su lado… eso me hacía feliz y todo merecía la pena mientras pudiera estar a su lado.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
